Las Diferencias
by katherin20ful
Summary: Isabella Swam una chica normal de bajos recursos llega con una beca al prestigioso instituto de Chicago donde conocerá al vanidoso egocéntrico Edward Cullen que es el más popular de todo el instituto por su apariencia y su gran fortuna, que pasara cuando se encuentren esta dos personas tan diferentes.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

LAS DIFERENCIAS

Isabella Swam una chica normal de bajos recursos llega con una beca al prestigioso instituto de Chicago donde conocerá al vanidoso egocéntrico Edward Cullen que es el más popular de todo el instituto por su apariencia y su gran fortuna, que pasara cuando se encuentren esta dos personas tan diferentes.

CAPITULO 1

La beca

Soy Isabella Swam una chica normal vivo en Chicago con mi mamá y mi papá en una modesta casa, no tenemos mucho dinero pero vivimos en paz y tranquilidad no se puede negar que si sufrimos a veces por problemas de dinero pero yo se que podemos salir adelante. Hoy es un excelente viernes por fin pero me tengo que levantar que horror

-Bueno a levantarme aaaah

Esto me pasa por acostarme tardísimo por terminar de leer ese libro pero valió la pena yo se que sí. Después de bañarme y arreglarme baje a la cocina y ahí se encontraba mi mamá mi papá no estaba así que imagine que estaba en el trabajo.

-hola Bella-saludo mi mamá- dormiste bien.

-si como siempre-

-vas a desayunar-

-la verdad no tengo mucha hambre solo comeré una manzana-

-Bella cariño sabes que no me gusta que no desayunes-

-ya se pero de verdad no tengo apetito-

-bueno comete tu manzana y te vas para el colegio –

-ok nos vemos por la tarde te quiero- y así me despedí dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando llegue al instituto mi amiga ya se encontraba ahí Ángela es mi mejor amiga y única desde kid Garden ella es una persona tímida pero es una excelente persona.

-hola Bella- me saludo dándome un beso- porque llegas tan tarde sabes que hoy van a decir quien se llevo la beca.

-hola Ange si yo estoy bien y ¿tu?- la verdad no sabía por qué tanto interés en esa beca.

-perdón Bells es que estoy preocupada te imaginas donde me llegue a ganar la beca me cambiaria la vida.

-si claro como tu digas por qué no mejor vamos a clase de calculo antes de que timbren.

-ok vamos – al entrar al salón me di cuenta de que el profesor ya había llegado y nos dio una mirada reprobatoria ya que éramos las ultimas en llegar.

La mañana paso tranquila hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo ya que el profesor me dijo que después del almuerzo el rector me esperaba en su oficina, después de esto quede súper preocupada y no pude probar bocado, este tiempo me pareció eterno Ángela trato de no hablarme porque sabía que esto me pondría todavía más preocupada de lo que ya estaba cuando por fin timbraron anunciando que la hora del almuerzo había terminado me despedí de mi amiga y me dirigí a la oficina del director. Cuando llegue allí me encontré con mi mamá y mi papá con una cara de felicidad intensa la verdad no entendía nada así que opte por preguntar.

- hola que hacen aquí y por que están tan felices.

-hay hijita no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento no es que antes no lo estuviera pero hoy lo estoy más.

- ahora si díganme que paso me estoy preocupando-de verdad esto era muy extraño- y además que hacen aquí.

-que hacemos aquí eso no importa lo importante es que nos dijeron aquí cierto amor.

-tienes toda la razón cariño.

-de verdad si no me dicen lo que pasa me voy a volver loca.

-tranquila Bella lo que nos dijo el director fue que tú te ganaste la beca vas a asistir al prestigioso instituto Cullen Learn- lo ultimo lo dijeron gritando de felicidad.

-¿Qué?- esto no puede ser cierto ¿por qué a mí?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas me quería presentar oficialmente soy kate y vengo con mi primer fanfic así que espero que no sean muy duras conmigo y que me acompañen en esta gran historia.

Declaración de los derechos los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es toda mia

PRIMER DÍA EN MI NUEVA ESCUELA

Después de que mis papas y el director me digieran todos los puntos a favor de mi nueva escuela regresamos a casa ya que la última hora ya iba a terminar así que no había necesidad de que yo terminara. Mis papas estaban tan felices yo la verdad no entendía porque era una simple escuela a la cual asistían niñitos ricos mimados tarados.

-Bella la verdad no entiendo porque esa cara de amargada vas a asistir a la mejor escuela de Chicago, deberías estar feliz te imaginas si alguno de esos chicos llegara a poner su atención en ti.

La verdad yo no estaba poniendo mucha atención a la conversación pero a penas nombro lo de fijarse escupí el vaso de leche que estaba tomando que acaso está loca o que.

-que te pasa Bella – esto me lo dijo mientras se limpiaba su cara que había salido mal librada de mi pequeño desliz.

-Bella recuerda que mañana empieza tu nueva escuela así que ve a dormir no queras parecer un zombi en tu nueva escuela cierto- claro me preocupa tanto lo que piensen de mi esos niños mimados.

-pero mamá no tengo sueño además como voy a ir, tengo que despedirme de mis amigos.

-nada de peros señorita recuerda que ya estamos a mitad de semestre no debes perder ni una sola clase recuerda que ellos van más adelantados- le di una mirada a mi papa a ver si me echaba una ayudadita pero al ver que eso no iba a suceder decidí rendirme.

-ok hasta mañana- me despedí muy simple ya que quería demostrar que no estaba del mejor genio del mundo.

Subí las escalera muy rápido así que llegue fatigada al cuarto, cuando poso mi vista al centro se mi pequeña cama y me encuentro con un " hermoso" uniforme que les pasa yo nunca antes había utilizado uniforme porque ahora tocaba, trate de tranquilizarme ya sabía que de nada iba a servir pelear de todos modos mañana iba que tener que ir con uniforme quiera o no quiera, al terminar de resinarme me acosté a dormir no sé porque pero presentía que mañana no iba a hacer un buen día.

Hay otra vez no, a levantarse o qué tal si me hago la que está durmiendo así no me levanto no voy al colegio si eso es lo que voy a hacer… o no ¿Por qué? Me hacen esto a mí.

-señorita a levantarse recuerda que hoy empiezas con tu nueva escuela- que luego no entienden que no quiero ir.

-que-me levanto súper aturdida mi mama me quito mis cobijas y me echo un vaso de agua helado en la cara que acaso me querrá matar de hipotermia.

Después de tener una no muy agradable discusión con mi mama me estaba dirigiendo a mi nuevo colegio con mi papa que se ofreció muy amablemente a llevarme la verdad el estaba hablando no se dé que yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos así que no le puse atención.

-cariño ya llegamos

-eh

-que ya llegamos mira esto que hermoso no

-woo esto es un colegio

-sí y lo mejor es que vas a estudiar aquí

-oh sí que chévere

-no seas sarcástica y más bien apúrate a entrar ya sabes con quien tienes que hablar y todo eso cierto

-si ya me voy, yo también te quiero besos

Me fui lo más rápido que pude, estaba tratando de encontrar la dirección ya que hay me tocaba ir pero no la encontraba, así que me decidí a preguntarle a un chico rubio de ojos azules divino que estaba en uno de los pasillos la verdad fijándome un poco los chicas de aquí parecían modelos.

-hola perdón por molestar pero usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar la dirección- el chico se me quedo mirando fijamente como si estuviera loca pero al final me contesto.

-si a la derecha-

- ah ok gracias-

Salí corriendo de ahí ese chico me producía algo no sé tal vez estaba un poco conmocionada por todo así que imaginaba cosas.

-hola tú debes ser la señorita swam ¿cierto?-

-si soy yo usted quien es

-yo soy la directora del colegio la estaba buscando pensé que ya no iba a venir- esta señora daba miedo.

-perdón lo que pasa es que se me hizo un poco tarde

-bueno sus problemas personales no me interesan en lo absoluto, le voy a enseñar su salón de clases y a darle un pequeño tour por el colegio-

Bueno esta es la cafetería principal hay dos mas pero no son tan grandes como esta, esto es el gimnasio, estas son las habitaciones este el auditorio, este el parque como puede ver todas nuestras instalaciones son grandes y cómodas sobre todo cómodas. Espero que haya leído el código de honor que firmo con atención ya que hay le explica todas nuestras normas, por último los salones aquí se dividen por años esta va hacer su aula de estudio- hay golpeo y le dijo algo al profesor que no logre escuchar ya que estaba todavía fuera del salón con un miedo terrible- sigue bueno jóvenes hoy he venido a presentarles a su nueva compañera la cual viene con una beca completa para estudiar la dejo para que se presente y se presenten adiós.

-bueno señorita…

-swam Isabella Swam

-señorita swam preséntese

-ah bueno yo soy Isabella Swam ya

-jajajaja-se escucharon unas muy molestas risas que causaron que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subiera a mis mejillas

-bueno señorita esta es la clase de biología aquí tiene sus libros yo soy el profesor Barnner puede seguir y sentarse al lado del señor Cullen- esto último lo dijo con una cara de perdón tremenda daban ganas de reírse, cuando dirigí mi mirada a este lugar que el profesor me señalaba me encontré con un joven hermoso de ojos esmeraldas cabello color bronce divino parecía un dios griego, pero este no es que estuviera muy feliz ya que miraba al profesor y de paso a mi con una cara de esas que te dicen vas a morir, pero que le pasa solo es un puesto y además esta al lado ni que me tuviera que sentar encima de el, cuando me dirigí a mi lugar todos miraban con una cara rara bueno da igual yo seguí deje mis cosas me senté y el profesor continuo con la clase, cuando tocaron el timbre de descanso yo me tome mi tiempo para salir ya que no quería que nadie más me miraran como lo hacían, me dirigí a la cafetería que la profesora me había mostrado pero todos me miraban odiaba esto cuando compre mi almuerzo me sorprendí al saber cuánto costaba masi me desmayo cómo puede un almuerzo valer esto acá son manjares benditos, no dije nada y me fui a buscar una mesa pero no se cómo mi mala coordinación me hizo chocar con alguien cuando levante mi vista vi a una rubia despampánate que no se veía de muy buen humor.

-que te pasa como se te ocurre

-lo siento de verdad no fu…

-claro que fue tu intensión mira lo que hiciste, definitivamente la plebe como tú no sabe de clase cierto- que le pasa a esta- tus papas deben ser unas seres que ni siquiera deben saber nada tampoco te lo enseñaron

-oye rubia oxigenada ¿Por qué? Me hablas así porque tengo menos dinero que tu, pues si mis papas tal vez no tengan todo el dinero que tienen los tuyos pero si son muy educados y me educaron a mí y mejor que a ti, que como se me ocurre hablarte así porque odio a la gente engreída como tú que se creen más que los demás solo por tener mucho dinero.

-que tu eres tonta o te haces sabes quién soy yo

-no ni me interesa

-oye tu eres una…- yo ya me veía en el suelo por el golpe que me iba a pegar pro justo en ese momento alguien dijo

-ya fue suficiente déjala en paz…..

Hola chicas perdón por la demora lo siento yo se que en estos capítulos no hay mucha emoción pero les prometo que en los próximos capítulos empezara la verdadera emoción, les quiero comentar que el domingo tratare de publicar un nuevo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

UN CHICO EXTRAÑO

-ya fue suficiente déjala en paz…..

Cuando voltea a ver a la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz me di cuenta de que era nada mas y nada menos que el chico, rubio guapísimo de esta mañana al que le pregunte por la dirección.

-tu vete-eso me lo dijo demasiado decidido así que preferí hacerle caso además me convenía, Sali corriendo prácticamente pero antes de irme escuche que el chico guapo le decía a la oxigenada algo

-vamos tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Ese chico es super extraño porque defenderme a mi no nos conocíamos debe ser por alguna razón oculta estoy segura, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya había llegado al salón pero no había nadie por suerte para mi al segundo timbraron y cada uno de mis compañeros fue llegando, una chica de cabello negro corto algo que la hacia parecer un duende se me acerco y se sento a mi lado una chica muy linda por cierto pero aquí quien no parecía un top star pero hizo algo que me sorprendió completamente algo que me hizo sentir bien y comoda por primera vez en esta escuela

-hola eres la nueva cierto Isabella yo soy Alice

-ah si soy yo

-que bien es un gusto debes ser realmente inteligente para ser una becada

-oh no para nada no soy asi

-no importa oye fue increíble lo que hiciste en la cafetería

-enserio yo o soy asi particularmente

-no importa fue super a ella le debiero de hablar asi hace mucho tiempo

-o perdón como se llama ella

-o verdad tu no debes saber nada te voy a dar un recorrido por esta escuela claro el recorido va a ser después de clases por ahora te dire solo nombres ok-yo solo asentí- ella es Roaslie Hale-en ese momento creo que casi muero

-como ella es la hija de Williams Hale acabo de insutarla voy a morir

- no importa solo es una estúpida claro ella no era asi solo que se convirtió en esto desde que se empezó a juntar con Tanya Delani espera a que la conoscas ella en verdad es un mounstro ya veras pero sigamos con los nombres, mira ese de allí el de cabello broncíneo es Edward Cullen el es el que manda aquí es el mas popular y con mas poder,-ese es el chico de esta mañana al que el profesor miro con miedo claro quien no le temeria al heredero de tremenda fortuna su compañía no es la dueña de este colegio- si el es prácticamente el dueño es muy importante.

-oye te puedo hacer una pregunta el profesor a que horas llega-me preguntaba eso desde hace tiempo

-ah el profesor no va a venir hoy

-oh ya entiendo – en ese mismo instante sono el timbre

-oh tan rápido se nos paso el tiempo es increíble oye que clase tienes ahora

-tengo español

-ahí que pesar yo tengo francés, bueno nos vemos a la sida ok no te pierdas adiós

-adios

Woau eso fue realmente extraño esa chica era un poco rara, después de pasar por todas las clases medi cuente de que unas cuantas las compartía con el chico rubio pero nunca pude hablar con el yo quería agradecerle por su ayuda, cuando Sali me encontré con alice pero le entro una llamada y se tuvo que ir super rápido al fin me quede sola me tenia que ir sola para la casa en un autobús exactamente, no me había fijado pero el chico rubio estaba saliendo pero lo estaba haciendo caminado algo realmente extraño para ser un niño rico mimado me le acerque lo mas rápido que pude

-oye, oye, oye,oye

-que quieres

-perdon no quería molestarte pero aun asi quería darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana

-no lo ice por ti no me gusta que mi hermana se comporte asi solo fue eso

-o de todos modos no importa me fue de gran ayuda si que gracias

-no importa

-oye ¿Por qué te vas caminad? o y no en carro o en moto como los otro chicos

-queria pensar y caminar me ayuda ahora si no te importa creo que este no es el camino a su casa

-ah verdad creo que me ire y otra vez gracias se nota que eres diferente y eso te hace una gran persona adiós

Me fui rápido asi que no oi si me respondió mientras buscaba la parada del bus me preguntaba ¿Por qué? Ese chico era tan extraño eso de caminar en vez de irse en carro o con sus amigos era rara además el era un chico mimado no debería hacer cosas asi ¿no?

Al llegar a casa no había nadie seguro todavía estaban trabajando en la lasena había comida asi que cene y me fui a dormir mañana tenia clase asi que seria mejor si dormía bien tal vez asi podre sobrevivir a los niños mimado de mi nuevo colegio.

Adelanto

-ustedes las personas con dinero creen que pueden contar la historia de personas humildes- el chico ese Edward me miro realmente extrañado

-pero personas como nosotros podemos ayudarles a personas humildes como tu

-jajaja eso crees…..

#

-oye tu podemos hablar

Bueno a las personas que me leen les agradesco y les presento mis disculpas espero poder publicar mas seguido.


	4. Chapter 4

EL DEBATE

Otro día…

-hola mamá y papá

-se fue al trabajo dijo que estaba muy ocupado por eso se iba tan temprano

-aah y tu también te vas ya

-si ya es hora desayuna y vete rápido para el colegio

-ok que te vaya bien

Sé que mis papas están sufriendo mucho por todas las deudas que hay y a mí me gustaría poder ayudarles mas pero ellos no me dejan dicen que todavía soy muy pequeña y que debo preocuparme solo por mi estudio no importa cuántas veces le he dicho que no se preocupen por mí que yo puedo sobrellevar las dos cosas, de repente mire el reloj y se me había hecho tarde no puedo llegar tarde en mi segundo día de colegio voy a morir….

Desde cuando el autobús es tan rápido, pero eso está bien al menos no llegue tarde.

-ah

-hola perdón si te asuste

-no importa no fue nada

-oye cómo te termino de ir ayer perdón por no acompañarte

-tranquila no fue tan mal oye no tenemos clase

-verdad oye tú tienes economía y después trigonometría cierto

-si como sabes

-utilice mis contactos

-casi se me olvida que tiene dinero – me sonrió y después dijo

-eso es lo de menos vamos rápido a clase o si no corremos el riesgo de que nos regañen

- oye por que este colegio tiene tantas materias extraña como pueden enseñar tanto

-eso es porque nosotros somos el futuro del país tenemos que saber mucho o si no como vamos a hacer nuestras compañías son muy importantes

- eso es verdad

-te tengo una buena noticia moví mis contactos y ahora vamos a tener las mismas clases

- que bien ahora tendré con quien hablar

-¿este es el salón?

-si este es

-gracias

-Por que

-Por ser tan buena conmigo

-tranquila eso no importa, tu eres ahora una gran amiga

Cuando nos sentamos el profesor llego y no pudimos hablar este profesor era demasiado controlador y serio que todos eran así esta clase era muy aburrida así que me dedique a pensar en todo y en nada en como Alice era tan buena conmigo y en cómo este colegio era tan extraño y así pasaron las horas hasta que llego el almuerzo en el cual Alice disimuladamente me señalo a cada uno de los estudiantes igual me di cuenta que no eran muchos será que no hay tantos ricos como uno cree, Alice me conto que a mitad casi finalizando este segundo semestre por cada nivel arman un solo curso y ahí se quedan todos así que ya no se rotan las clases solo queda un salón o varios dependiendo la cantidad de personas que hayan.

-oye ya timbraron te quieres quedar aquí

-no me di cuenta jajaja que despistada soy

-eso es cierto… vamos

-ok

No sé qué estaba pasando pero hoy el tiempo estaba pasando rápido para mi fortuna eso me alegraba pero a un faltaba una clase dicen que debate era una buena clase que se hablaban de cosas interesantes solo espero que el profesor no note que estoy aquí y empiece su clase.

-buenos días clase

-buenos días profesor

-pueden sentarse según me dijeron hay nueva alumna señorita Swam bienvenida a mi clase espero que se sienta a gusto

-gracias-como es que esto me pasa a mi todo iba tan bien

-bueno clase hoy vamos a tratar sobre la influencia del gobierno y las personas adineradas en las personas de bajos recursos espero que hayan investigado haber voluntarios para el debate.

-yo profesor- yo no lo podía creer el tal Edward había levantado la mano al menos hacia algo bueno

-claro señor Cullen y otra persona haber déjame ver que tal usted señorita Swan usted nos podría dar su punto de vista

-pero yo no sé nada como lo podría hacer

-no importa esto la ayudara a familiarizarse con la clase no le parece

-claro profesor-lo último lo susurre como podía ser tan malo

-bueno no siendo más empecemos recuerden las reglas sus compañeros los pueden ayudar con argumentos deben respetarse ok haber como los pueden ayudar señor Cullen

-bueno todos sabemos que todos los aportes que el gobierno y nosotros mismos damos van destinados para clase necesitada eso es una gran ayuda ¿no?

Yo quede pasmada preguntándome y qué diablos hago ahora cuando de repente se me ocurrió…

-tal vez sea como usted dice pero recuerde que no todos esos aportes de los que usted habla llegan a la población "humiles"

-pero más de un 50% si

-ustedes las personas con dinero creen que pueden contar la historia de personas humildes si es así entonces dígame que pasa con el otro 50% se pierde porque a aquellas personas no les llega ni un 20% de esa ayuda que usted dice

-eso no es verdad sabía que la mayoría de dichos aportes se utilizan para manutención

-no logro entenderlo porque aunque usted diga que estos aportes los utilicen en quien sabe que las personas que necesitan la ayuda no la reciben

-no es así tal vez si la reciban indirectamente sabe que personas como nosotros podemos ayudar a personas humildes como usted

-sabe algo señor Cullen si fuera así no habrían tantas personas viviendo en condicione miserables sabe cuántas personas se acuestan sin poder comer algo aunque sea un pan y aun así el gobierno solo se manifiesta cuando hay elecciones prometiéndoles que si les dan su voto podrán conseguir una vida mejor

-tal vez la mayoría de esas personas no han sabido escoger su camino bien saben que todos tienen miedo de ir a esos lugares porque saben lo que les puede pasar

-jajajaja será el miedo la razón por la que no van a esos lugares o se refiere a que tienen miedo a que los roben, esas personas roban si y no trato de justificarlos pero la mayoría lo hacen por necesidad porque no les agrada ver a sus hijos acostarse sin comer algo

-lo dice porque usted vive así – en ese preciso instante todos comenzaron a reírse..

-tal vez yo sienta el dolor de aquellas personas porque estoy cerca de ellos pero afortunadamente no estoy en su situación….

Pasaron varios minutos sin que digiera algo cuando de repente con una sonrisa en los labios dijo:

-está bien señorita Swam usted tiene toda la razón no tengo más justificaciones

-siendo así señorita Swan acaba de ganar su primer debate en esta escuela.

-gracias profesor

Yo nunca pensé que podría ganarle se veía tan confiado que me dejo totalmente sorprendida

-amiga le ganaste nunca pensé que alguien podría ganarle a Cullen

-bueno alumnos el tiempo pasa volando ya se acabo la clase su tare es investigar los problemas socio culturales que hay en estos momentos en el país recuerden que estamos por finalizar el periodo así que espero que cumplan con su deber no siendo más hasta la próxima clase.

-hasta pronto profesor

Por fin este largo día en el colegio había llegado a su fin Alice seguía diciendo lo increíble que había sido que yo lograra derrotar a Edward pero estaba muy cansada así que yo solo me encargaba asentir luego dijo que habían llegado por ella y me insistió en que debería llevarme pero yo le dije que le quedaba muy lejos y además yo tenía que ir primero a otro lugar, me dijo que estaba bien que me había salvado por esta vez se despidió no sin antes decirme que me iba a llamar y de ahí que no le contestar no le pregunte como había logrado conseguir mi numero ya que me imaginaba la respuesta que me iba a dar, en verdad me agradaba mucho Alice es una persona muy especial.

-oye tu podemos hablar

-perdón me habla a mi

-si tu

-perdón que necesita

-me podría decir de donde saco el valor para enfrentarse así a mi

-la verdad no lo sé creo que el ver lo decidido que es usted me ayudo mucho

-buena respuesta Swam

-perdón que quiere decir

-que me agrada su respuesta…..

ADELANTO

Nunca hubiera imaginado que él me podría llegar a hablar de esta manera….

-sabes eres una persona muy extraña desde el comienzo sentí cierta curiosidad por ti

-no debería ser al contrario

-Como así…..


	5. Chapter 5

¡REGRESO LA BRUJA!

-eso lo debo tomar como un cumplido de su parte

-no se tal vez no, el hecho de que me agraden sus respuestas no significa que me agrade usted

-oh claro lo tomare como un cumplido bueno, si no tiene más que decir adiós

Nunca pensé que él me hablaría de esta manera pero no me quería quedar escuchando las estupideces que salían de la boca de Cullen no me dijo nada así que me fui, cuando llegue a casa no había nadie como de costumbre, no me gusta esa sensación de llagar a casa y no encontrar a nadie y más cuando sé que mis papas están tan apurados por el dinero definitivamente conseguiré un trabajo a escondidas así les podre ayudar un poco, estaba tan absorbida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono gracias a Dios la persona que estaba llamando tenia insistencia.

-hola

-hola

-como llegaste Bella-era Alice

-bien gracias por preguntar y tu como estas

-supongo que bien

-como es eso que supongo que bien no te sientes bien

-Ah no no es eso solo se me ocurrió responder eso no te debes tomar las cosas tan a pecho

-perdón es que suelo ser un poco sobreprotectora

-jajaja no tranquila, habiendo cumplido mi misión adiós

-hasta luego nos vemos mañana

-bueno

No se pero Alice me caía tan bien es una de esas de esas personas con las cuales que con solo después de hablar un poco te das cuenta de que son personas muy confiables aish casi se me olvida que mala amiga soy Ángela.

-hola

-Hola amiga como estas

-por fin te acordaste que tienes amigas

-perdóname de verdad es que todo ha estado tan complicado últimamente que no he tenido cabeza para nada

-muchos amigos en tu nueva escuela

-no es eso pero como te ha ido

-normal me imagino

-estas brava y no digas que no porque yo conozco tu voz y se ese tipo de cosas

-sabes Bella hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi sabes

-si es por lo de no llamarte de verdad lo siento

-sabes no estoy de humor para tus estupideces y será mejor que no me vuelvas a llamar estoy cansada de ti de tus problemas de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo entendiste me canse

-per….

Me colgó que le habrá pasado se que no la llame pero no es para tanto no puedo creer que se comporte así conmigo será mejor si la voy a ver el fin de semana si eso será lo mejor así si hay algún problema lo podremos arreglar no voy a dejar que un malentendido dañe una amistad de tantos años.

-hola cariño

-hola mamá a qué hora llegaste no me di cuenta

-de eso me di cuenta en que estabas pensando en algún chico de tu nueva escuela

-no es que tuve una pelea con Ángela

-por qué?

-la verdad no se

-bueno sea lo que sea ustedes o arreglaran

-ojala quieres cenar hice una rica pasta

-siendo así por supuesto –mientras me dirigía a la cocina mi mamá me pregunto- desde cuando sabes cocinar

-pues de tanto verte cocinar supongo que algo se me quedo

-claro gracias-me miro extraña y dijo- y tu no vas a comer

- no ya comí, bueno me voy a terminar unas cosas y de una me acuesto a dormir

-bueno hija

-saludas a papá de mi parte por favor

-tranquila ve a dormir y no te quiero ver leyendo hasta tarde después no te quieres levantar

-bueno mamá buenas noches

Me sonrió y con esto me fui termine un par de asuntos y me acosté no sin antes desear que la semana se me pasara rápido

Y por fin era viernes eso me basto para levantarme rápido y arreglarme aun más que de costumbre como siempre mi mamá se despidió y se fue a trabajar y mientras desayune y después con tiempo cogí el autobús y me fui a mi infierno personal cuando llegue me fue imposible no darme cuenta de que Cullen estaba con una rubia que no lograba reconocer también era imposible no notar lo cerca que se encontraban ese par dándose caricias será la novia, en so vi a Alice estaba sola así que me acerque.

-hola Alice

-hola Bella como estas

-normal y tu

- bien

-como te fue con tus padres

-no tan bien a mitad de la cena comenzaron a discutir

-por qué?

-la verdad no entendí nada-dicho esto sonrió y yo también sonreí

-oye sabes quién es la rubia que esta con Cullen

-ha es Tanya te acuerdas de la que te hable en el inicio

-si la bruja

-si ella la verdad es la por de la brujas la verdad Rosalie no es nada comparada a Tanya

-vamos al salón

-si oye has hablado con Ángela

-no la he llamado pero no conteste y cuando lo hace me cuelga de inmediato

-que pesar cuando vas a ir hablar con ella

-mañana

-tienes algo que hacer el domingo

-no

-que tal si salimos y te ayudo a buscar trabajo si

-bueno no estaría mal

-te llama mañana por la tarde para concretar todo

-ok

-buenos días clase

-Buenos días profesor

Y empezamos con comercio a decir verdad todo esto me estaba cotando no era fácil empezar a ver materias que nunca hubiera soñado las clases que mas me gustaban eran las de idiomas veíamos más de tres idiomas pero era divertido las que más detestaba eran las de numero me costaba tanto y es tan aburridor que casi siempre me duermo sonreí y Alice me vio como si estuviera loca y yo le dije yo hablando con mi subconsciente.

-por fin almuerzo estoy que me muero de hambre

-Bella tu siempre tienes hambre eso es verdad –y nos empezamos a reír a causa de mi gran apetito- trajiste almuerzo

-si traje una hamburguesa

-Bella sabes cuantas calorías trae eso

-no importa de lo último que me preocuparía seria la comida el que me quiera me querrá por quien soy no por cómo me veo

-como se nota que nunca has sido gorda

-Y tu si

-por supuesto que no

-bueno más bien te acompaño a comprar tu almuerzo ok

- ok voy a comprar una ensalada para así demostrarte como se debe comer

-claro como digas- esto lo dije asiendo gestos lo que causo que comenzáramos a reír mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa

Mientras tanto al otro lado del comedor

-que alegría me da que hayas regresado Tanya

-a mí también me alegra Paris no es lo mismo sin ustedes

-claro amiga

Todos en la mesa hablaban de Tanya bueno casi todos estaban los que no encontraban el motivo de tanta alegría como Jasper

- quien es esa la que está con Alice

-es la becada

-así que es la que trato mal a Rosalie que tal si le damos la bienvenida

-¿por qué no?

Se levantaron las tres chicas y se dirigieron al otro lado del comedor donde estaban dos chicas conversando amenamente y parecían felices ya que no paraban de reírse

-hola-todos en ese comedor se concentraron en la escena ya sabían que algo no muy bueno iba a pasar

-que quieres Tanya-esto lo dijo Alice

-tiempo sin verte Alice como has estado

-bien gracias a que no te he visto la cara que quieres- esto Alice lo decía furiosa cual será la razón

- yo solo venia a saludar me contaron que eres nueva como es que te llamas

-Isabella

-Isabella así que las rubias no tienen neuronas

-perdón

-eso fue lo que me dijeron que piensas y sabes yo pienso que las rubias somos muy inteligentes- lo ultimo me lo dijo al tiempo que me tiraba encima algo y todos comenzaron a reírse

-sabes niña piensa bien las cosas antes de decirlas te pueden causar problemas y más cuando esas palabras tienen que ver conmigo- y me pego una cachetada esto causo que mis ojos se pusieran cristalinos pero no iba a llorar en frente de ella Alice tenía ganas de intervenir pero no se lo permití

-tal vez me equivoque un poco y dije cosas que debí pensar pero primero deberías averiguar bien lo que dije porque no fue eso y además yo no lo dije por todas las rubias- vi que en la mesa había una salsa y disimuladamente la cogí y se la tire

-pero…

-sabes a mi muchas rubias me caen bien y me parecen que tienen muchas cosas buenas pero tú no eres una de ellas y agradece que no soy mujer de violencia porque si lo fuera te daría tu merecido con permiso-la corrí- ha y tu deberías pensar lo que vas a decir ya que las cosas que dijiste no tienen coherencia

ADELANTO

Este chico de verdad me empezaba a caer realmente bien

-te han dicho que eres estúpido

-eres la primera y no me gusta

-menos mal así no te tengo que volver a ver

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado de verdad gracias si notan algún error háganmelo saber por favor tal vez no actualice muy seguido pero eso no dice que no vaya a continuar y repito gracias a los que me han seguido en lo poco que llevo.


End file.
